


Two Left Feet

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just like pure fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: Primrose decides to put together a special day for Ophilia. When her plans start to fall through, it leads to some unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome outcomes.





	Two Left Feet

Primrose was the first to wake up. A rare occurrence.

 

It wasn’t that she was much for sleeping in. Sleep of any sort was difficult to come by for her, really. The trouble was that every day, Ophilia was always the first one up to make breakfast for the group whenever they had to make camp. Somehow, though, Primrose had actually managed to wake up before her.

 

That was the first part of the plan. The next was going to be tougher.

 

A smile spread across her face and she could feel a swelling in her chest looking at the sleeping Ophilia beside her. She looked befittingly angelic, golden hair splayed over the pillow like a halo, her chest rising and falling with each delicate breath, and her expression completely serene. The two had been sharing a bedroll for a month now, and it still stunned her just how beautiful she was as she slept. Or when she was awake, for that matter.

 

At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to layer kiss after kiss on that beautiful face, but she resisted the urge. For this to work, Ophilia needed to be sleeping. With practiced gracefulness, Primrose moved away from Ophilia’s side, carefully slipping on her dancer’s garb and Ophilia’s fur cloak. Grabbing her pack of supplies, Primrose settled for blowing a kiss to Ophilia as she stepped out of the tent into the morning air. Some of the chill cut through Ohilia’s cloak, and she moved closer to the fire, carrying the pack with her.

 

As she opened it, she considered the plan for the day. With so much time spent travelling, fighting, and looking for one person or the other, Primrose wanted to treat herself and Ophilia to an easier day. It would begin with breakfast in bed, a romantic walk along the beach once they arrived in Rippletide, and finishing off with dancing in the inn that evening.  _ It’s perfect _ , Primrose thought as she set up the grill and laid a few pieces of bread over top. Not only did Primrose need some solace after all that had happened, Ophilia deserved the very best, and Primrose had every intention of giving it to her.

 

\---

 

Primrose was naturally graceful and attentive. After all, one needed to be in order to be any sort of proper dancer, let alone one capable of making people fall to their knees in awe of her performances.

 

Unfortunately, looking at two plates of burnt toast and runny eggs, it appeared that these skills didn’t translate to cooking.

 

Primrose sighed. She considered just throwing the food away and starting anew. The whole point of the day was to do something special and make things perfect for Ophilia. One look at this and-

 

“Primrose?” A sleepy voice called from her tent.

 

She frowned.  _ Too late _ . “Good morning, Ophilia,” she greeted.

 

“Good morning!” Came Ophilia’s reply, as she stepped out in her robes. It was clear she was still a bit sleepy, but she seemed to perk up as she notice Primrose. “I’m surprised you’re up so early.”

 

“I was working on a surprise, actually.” Primrose forced a smile as she walked over to Ophilia, carrying a plate in either hand as she leaned in to give her a peck on the lips.

 

“Is, um, that what the smell was?” Ophilia giggled, looking between Primrose and the plates.

 

She sighed. “There was a setback.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ophilia took one of the plates and immediately took a big bite of one of the pieces of burnt toast.

 

Primrose blinked. She wasn’t entirely certain she was seeing right. “As I’m sure you can tell, the breakfast is burnt. You don’t actually need to eat it, you know. I just wanted to try to do something for you.”

 

Ophilia shook her head, taking another big bite of the burnt toast. 

 

Primrose couldn’t help but think her stuffed cheeks looked rather cute, but was still rather embarrassed about the meal. “You aren’t simply trying to spare my feelings?”

 

“Not at all!” Ophilia replied, forgetting for a moment her mouth was full and covering her mouth. She swallowed. “This reminds me of when my fa- I mean, His Excellency made breakfast! Lianna always did most of the cooking when we were growing up, but whenever she was sick, he would take over. He was never the most capable cook, and no matter what, he always burnt the toast.” She smiled, and looked over at Primrose. “I used to tease him for it, but over the years I actually kind of learned to like the taste. So this breakfast… it reminds me of home. I think I needed that more than I realized.”

 

With that Ophilia leaned in to give Primrose a kiss on the cheek. Primrose smiled, and brushed the crumbs from her face. “I’m glad it pleased you. I would like to ask, though,” she started, running her hand through Ophilia’s hair. She delighted in seeing how her Cleric blushed under her touch. “Would you like to spend a bit of time together at the beach once we settle in Rippletide?” She batted her eyelashes for good measure, knowing it wasn’t needed to convince Ophilia, but delighting in her reaction all the same.

 

“I… y-yes!” Ophilia stammered, her blush only growing deeper. Primrose’s heart swelled further at how adorable she looked. “I’d love to! Very much so!”

 

Primrose grinned. “Wonderful.” The day was going well so far.  The setback at breakfast had worked out, and this next part of the plan was foolproof. After all, it was a walk on the beach. That was easy enough to manage.

 

\---

 

Primrose had been staring out the window of the inn for a whole minute now. Certainly, there were clouds in the sky, but she never imagined that it would be the start of torrential downpour right here in Rippletide. She sighed, and reluctantly made her way over to the bar. “Whatever you have for red wine, please,” she droned to the barkeep, not even making an effort to throw in a wink, smile, or any of the other little things that usually got her a free drink.

 

Primrose knew that a rainy day was hardly the end of the world. She knew Ophilia wasn’t even going to be that upset. Still, she had hoped that there could be at least one easy thing. She took a sip of her wine, and glanced out the window once again. She already knew it would be the case, but it showed no signs of letting up.

 

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and a familiar presence behind her. “Prim! Are you ready to go out?”

 

Primrose turned her head around as much as she could manage to see Ophilia looking as positive as ever. She could even feel Ophilia bouncing against her with excitement. “Ophilia, it’s pouring rain out there.”

 

“I know! That’s why I made sure to do my cloak up! Also, I brought you my extra thick cloak and some tights if you wanted to run up and change first!”

 

Primrose couldn’t help but smile at Ophilia, but still wasn’t sure she was hearing things correctly. “Now I’m certain you’re just doing this to spare my feelings.”

 

“I’m not, really!” She insisted, hugging Primrose a little bit tighter. “We never actually get that much rain at all in Flamesgrace. It’s either snowing or it’s dry. So this is exciting!”

 

Primrose chuckled and leaned her head back to kiss Ophilia. She was well aware of the looks she was getting from the barkeep, but didn’t care. “Well, then who am I to refuse you?” She quickly drank down the last of her wine, and got up from the seat, taking the clothes Ophilia brought. “Be back in just a moment. Do wait for me, won’t you?” Satisfied with the blush on her girlfriend’s face, Primrose ran up to the room to change. She was fully aware she looked positively ridiculous with the thick fur cloak and tights paired with her usual dancer’s outfit, but it didn’t matter. There was only one who’s eye she wanted to catch.

 

When she came back down the stairs, the two women wasted no time, grabbing each other’s hand and running out into the rain. As they headed off to the beach, Primrose actually felt… giddy? Was it giddy? It had been so long since she had felt anything like it. Whatever it was, it seemed Ophilia was feeling it too, all smiles and giggles along the way. 

 

As they arrived on the beach, it was clear that reality wouldn’t be quite so cooperative with their plans, the wet sand proving more difficult than anticipated to walk through. Even that was hardly the worst thing, though. There was a strange sort of beauty in the landscape around them; the waves lapped at the shoreline, and in the wind and the rain it seemed as though the water itself was dancing. The air was just cool enough to be soothing, and sure enough, Ophilia’s borrowed clothes kept Primrose warm.

 

Of course, it could still be better. Letting go of Ophilia’s hand for just the briefest moment, Primrose stepped behind Ophilia, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder. The two of them were soaking wet, but that didn’t matter. Ophilia was Ophilia, and there were few things Primrose had come to enjoy more than the way she felt in her arms. She suddenly felt that much warmer as Ophilia leaned back against her, the two of them swaying gently as they watched the ocean.

 

“Prim?” Ophilia asked, breaking the silence.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I tell you another reason I still wanted to come out here?”

 

“Of course you may, Ophilia.”

 

“Well, sometimes when I’d go out into the town when I was younger, we had a place that would sell books. They, um… had some romantic stories too.”

 

Primrose laughed, and hugged Ophilia tighter. “The cloistered sister discovering romance stories… why am I not surprised?”

 

She could practically feel the heat rising to Ophilia’s cheeks. “A-anyways… there was a scene in one of the stories, where the maiden was kissed in the rain, and- ah!”

 

Ophilia squeaked as Primrose twirled her around. The dancer kept her arms wrapped firmly around her as she gazed into her eyes, a little smirk on her face. “You wanted to try it, did you?”

 

Ophilia could scarcely contain herself, only nodding a bit.

 

“Pray come hither…” Primrose whispered, pulling Ophilia into a deep, passionate kiss. She could feel Ophilia’s arms drape around her neck as she continued the kiss, delighting in the little noises Ophilia made as her tongue glided past Ophilia’s lips and over her tongue. The rain did nothing to quench the heat that was building in her core, and Primrose could feel her skin tingle as she finally pulled away from the kiss. “Was it all you read about, my dear?”

 

Ophilia nodded, responding quietly. “Y-yes… and then some.”

 

Primrose smiled in self-satisfaction. Once again, a seeming disaster had gone right in the end after all. With her plans for the evening, things were all but guaranteed to be successful. A dance together in the tavern, and another in their room that night. Primrose knew how good a dancer she was, and tonight it would be for one she truly wanted to dance for. It was going to be perfect.

 

\---

 

That night in the tavern, things were finally working in Primrose’s favor. A travelling performer knew all the standard for Sunshade, and was willing to play them for the right coin. Amidst the music and the conversation, Primrose stood across from Ophilia. The Cleric swayed and moved her feet to the rhythm, but it was clear her attention was on something else.

 

Just the way Primrose wanted it. 

 

The charms on her dress jingled as she twirled, a perfect accompaniment to the music. Her hips swayed perfectly with the beat, and she kept just enough of a distance to tease Ophilia. Every move she made was smooth, fluid, and carefully practiced. A sly smile on her face, she danced a bit closer to Ophilia, tilting her head up with two fingers, then running a crimson nail along her jaw before pulling back, continuing her performance. 

 

She knew from the way Ophilia gazed at her that it was all working out. Her eyes were wide, her face was completely flushed, and her lips were parted ever so slightly. It was a sight almost enough to make her stumble herself.

 

It didn’t.

 

The loose floorboard was enough to do that, as Primrose fell to the ground, twisting her ankle. 

 

The look of want disappeared from Ophilia’s eyes as she ran closer and knelt down, inspecting her foot. “Prim! Are you okay?!

 

“Godsdammit!” She shouted, the pain suddenly hitting her. “Gods darnit, I mean!” She corrected herself, remembering Ophilia’s presence.

 

Ophilia didn’t seem troubled at all by the exclamation, entirely focused on Primrose’s well-being. She gently prodded at the ankle. “Does is it hurt when I do this?”

 

Primrose winced. “Yes… yes it does.” In truth, her ego hurt far more than her ankle at this point.

 

“Here, I’m going to help you stand up. Don’t put any weight on it, okay?”

 

Nodding, Primrose leaned on Ophilia as she stood up on her good leg, impressed by just how strong she was. Leaning on Ophilia, she hobbled along to their room. Her frustration with herself was just about ready to boil over. She had spent years dancing. Perfected it. Yet here she was having twisted her ankle as though she were an amateur.

 

Ophilia got the door for them, kicking it closed behind them before helping Primrose to lay on the bed. “Lift your leg up,” she directed. Primrose followed her directions, Ophilia taking off her sandals and using a pillow to elevate the leg. She then hurried over to the wash basin.

 

“I’m sorry…” Primrose said, uncharacteristically meek.

 

“What for?” Ophilia asked as she dipped a cloth into the water, proceeding to wring it out.

 

“This,” Primrose replied flatly. “The whole day, if I’m being honest. I had planned for us to have a nice, relaxing day, and end it with some dancing and alone time. I know you insist that things have all worked out for the best, but this is the third time now it hasn’t.”

 

Ophilia was quiet as she headed over to the bed, the silence hanging over Primrose like a cloud as she pressed the cold cloth gently against her ankle, the sensation immediately soothing. “Do you really think I was just saying that I enjoyed what happened today?”

 

A long sigh left Primrose’s lips. “I worry sometimes you’re too kind to me.”

 

Ophilia smiled a bit, and shook her head. “I’m not. For one, you deserve all the kindness in the world, Primrose. Really.” She continued to hold the cloth there with one hand, stroking her leg with the other. Primrose closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself indulge in the feeling of Ophilia’s touch. “Secondly, I mean it that everything did work out. Breakfast, the rain, I really had such a good time with you today!” Her smile grew wider, and Primrose could feel that familiar swelling in her chest. Ophilia would remove the cold cloth, still stroking her leg. “Even if it had all gone really, really wrong, I still would have liked it. Because you’d be there.”

 

Primrose lifted her head up to look at Ophilia. Her expression softened, genuinely moved by her words. “You speak truly?”

 

“I do,” Ophilia replied. “Even now, we’re here together right now, aren’t we?”

 

Primrose knew there was no arguing with that point. “While I do wish I hadn’t failed so spectacularly to get to this point, we are.” She laid back down on the pillow, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Ophilia’s soothing touch had helped her to relax, and took the edge off the pain. More importantly, for Ophilia to think so highly of her, even when things went wrong, gave her a much needed sense of contentment.

 

Her eyes would that shoot open suddenly, though, as she felt Ophilia’s lips on her ankle. “Ophilia?”

 

“Hm?” Ophilia didn’t look back up at Primrose, instead planting another kiss.

 

“Can I ask what exactly you’re doing?”

 

“What do you mean?” Ophilia asked, giving her an innocent look.

 

“Your kissing…” Primrose replied softly, not entirely sure whether Ophilia was jesting or not. 

 

“Oh, well…” Ophilia began slowly kissing along the length of Primrose’s foot. Primrose could feel an unmistakable warmth building in her core. “You mentioned how you had hoped we’d have some alone time after the dancing,” she stopped to give more kisses. “And I was thinking about how every other time something went wrong, it worked out.” She was now kissing up to Ophilia’s ankle, and over it up to her calf. “I want to make sure this does too.”

 

Finally it was Primrose’s turn to get flushed. She could feel the heat in her face spread down to her chest. The heat in her stomach had already come to a boil. She had only seen this side to Ophilia maybe twice, and just like those other times, her composure and coolness simply melted away, and only slipped further with every kiss she planted along her leg. “Is… is that so?”

 

“It is,” Ophilia replied, now kissing along her knee. “So I promise I’m going to take really good care of you, all right?”

 

Primrose was speechless, only nodding in response.

 

It was true that today, nothing seemed to go right.

 

For once, though, that wasn’t a bad thing.


End file.
